Stay Close To Me
by PlanetPandit
Summary: Vaya, ¿quién lo hubiese pensado? Katsuki y Nikiforov no durarían tanto como se pensó, aparentemente las personas cometen errores creyendo que es lo mejor para todos, pero en el fondo saben que no es así y empiezan a arrepentirse. Un claro ejemplo es mi padre, Viktor Nikiforov la leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico—
1. Chapter One

—Mamá, mamá, mamá—Repetí nuevamente tratando de despertar a mi madre, habían pasado once años después del "accidente" con Nikiforov, mi madre lloró por mucho tiempo encerrado en su cuarto, pero al salir mencionó que se había aburrido.

En todo éste tiempo—semanas, días, años—yo me concentre en los libros, en el estudio y me encargué de animar a mi madre hasta que finalmente ambos superamos el pasado.

—Mamá se nos está haciendo tarde—Movió ligeramente su rostro y se despertó. Por fin creí que estaba muerto.

—¿Qué hora es?—Dijo acostumbrándose a la luz. Se incorporó y me fue inevitable sonreír al ver su rostro adormilado.

—Ya van a dar las ocho y media—Me crucé de brazos con expresión burlona al verlo totalmente sorprendido. Inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a vestirse regañándose a sí mismo.

— Llegamos tarde, Yurio me matará y Lilia ni se diga— Finalmente salimos de casa con paso apresurado hasta la pista de hielo. Una vez dentro de tal nos encontramos con Lilia, Yura y Beka. Lilia entrenaba a Yura junto a su ex esposo Yakov, pero después de la separación de mis padres, Yura se peleó con Nikiforov y convivió más con Yuuri y conmigo debido a que Yakov entrenó a Viktor sin descuidar a sus demás patinadores, pero Plisetsky se negó a estar cerca de Nikiforov y vino a vivir junto a Otabek.

Lilia aceptó su decisión y vino con ellos debido a que ambos no querían dejar el patinaje.  
Con el pase del tiempo crecí con partes de la personalidad de Yura—gracias a que pasaba mucho tiempo con él— se volvió como mi tío junto a Beka. Y Lilia mi entrenadora, es una mujer muy dura y raramente muestra sus sentimientos, con Yura es a veces dura, conmigo no tanto, claro al menos fuera de la pista.

—Llegan tarde—Habló Lilia mirándonos seria y fría, miré de reojo a mi madre y vi que estaba nervioso ante la mirada de Lilia.

—Perdona fue mi culpa, me quedé dormido—Respondió mi madre avergonzado, recibiendo una risa burlona de parte del rubio a pesar de burlarse seguido de mi madrey regañarle, siempre estuvo al pendiente e incluso recibió patadas por parte de Yura cuando salió de su cuarto en su época de depresión.

"¡Estúpido cerdo deja de lloriquear por el viejo!" Le había gritado ocultando su angustia.

— Lamentamos la tardanza, agradecería mucho que disculparan al dormilón de mi madre—Sonreí haciendo que mi madre inflara las mejillas con el ceño fruncido.

—Tsk, sólo por esta vez nos hicieron esperar mucho quedamos a las ocho y media no a las nueve veinte—Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un chasquido con la lengua—Pero estoy acostumbrado a tu impuntualidad cerdo, en fin comencemos -Lilia quién estaba aconsejando a Beka, me miro y señaló la pista capte la indirecta así que asentí y me fui a poner mis patines, tras haberme puesto tales entré a la pista, se acercaba la competencia en la que por primera vez participaría como Senior, así que decidí hacer mi propia coreografía con una canción elegida por mí, pero a decir verdad Lilia me ayudó a que mi coreografía quedara perfecta, ella me había entrenado desde los 7 años así que sabía mi potencial, sin embargo ella y los demás insistieron de que era una coreografía difícil. Finalmente Lilia la aceptó, con la condición de que entrenaría sin descanso y ella haría el programa corto.

Todas estas vacaciones eh estado practicando y estudiando como loco, tengo que admitir que es pesado entrenar sin descuidar el colegio.

—Dean mejora ese salchow cuádruple—Me regaño Lilia tras haberme caído, asentí agitado y volví a empezar mientras del otro lado de la pista entrenaba Yurio y Beka. A la media noche, todos salimos de la pista y volvimos a casa agotados —Habló por Yura y por mí ya que Beka y Yuuri tienen mucha resistencia—.

(...)

—Katsuki ¿listo?—Me preguntó Otabek, nos encontrábamos los cinco en el avión con destino a España, mi primera competencia será ahí y vaya que estaba nervioso.

—Claro, estoy consciente de mi capacidad y sé que ganare por lo menos lugar en el podio pero...—Dejé escapar un suspiro, los nervios me estaban matando, había competido y ganado en competencias del pasado pero esta vez será como Senior.

—Estarás bien, todos te apoyamos—Me animó serio pero seguro de sus palabras, sonreí levemente y asentí, miré por la ventana esperando la hora de aterrizar. Después de varias horas, por fin llegamos a España, fui el último de nosotros en bajar del avión.

—Dean, cuanto tiempo—Dijo una voz familiar, sorprendido miré al frente —la verdad tenía toda mi atención en mi móvil—para ver si era realmente él, el dueño de esa voz familiar.

Y sí, era él.

—¿¡Javier!?—Dije emocionado, el pelinegro me sonrió dando a entender que era claro que se trataba de Javier.

—¿Quién más sería?—Me rodeo con un brazo—Bienvenido a España, fue una gran noticia el saber que participarías como Senior en esta temporada del Grand Prix—Me dio un leve golpe en el brazo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Y qué lo digas, ¿viniste solo?—Pregunté con curiosidad, inmediatamente Javier negó.

—Pooh vino también—Me fue inevitable no reír ante aquél apodo si lo escuchara seguro mata a Javier, conozco a Fernández y a Hanyū desde que tengo 13 años y desde entonces hemos sido amigos, pero soy más unido a Hanyū al vivir cerca convivimos más.

—Hijo es hora de ir al hotel, ¿vienes o irás con Javier?—Preguntó el azabache de mi madre mirándome mientras los demás subían al auto.

—Estaré con él si no te molesta—Negó lentamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, tomó mi equipaje y lo metió a la parte trasera del automóvil junto al resto.

—Qué se diviertan, sólo no olvides que debes llegar temprano mañana debemos ir a la pista para tu entrenamiento, fue un placer verte Javier—Subió al taxi dónde los demás le esperaban e hice un ademán en forma de despedida y Javi me imitó.

—Bien, vamos a la tienda del aeropuerto ahí fue Pooh por caramelos—Me soltó y caminamos hasta llegar a la tienda dónde efectivamente se encontraba cierto japonés pagando sus ositos de goma.

(...)

El chico al darse la vuelta sonrió tiernamente al ver a su querido amigo. Se acercó y lo abrazó para después separarse.

—Dean, bienvenido—Dijo alegremente el azabache dándole una palmada en el hombro de Katsuki.

—Gracias Yuzuru, hace tiempo que no los veía—Respondió el albino agradecido, se sentía bien al tener unos amigos como ellos que estaban junto a él en sus mejores y peores momentos.

—Hey Pooh dame gomitas—Habló Javier, Yuzuru asintió y le extendió la bolsa de gomas, este la agarro, tomó unos cuantos ositos de goma y le regresó la bolsa. El azabache parpadeo un par de veces para luego fruncir levemente los labios.

—¿"Pooh"?—Encarnó una ceja mirando fijamente a su amigo que comía las gomitas. Fernández sonrió divertido haciendo que Hanyū se cruzara de brazos por aquel apodo realmente extraño.

El ojiazul rió ante la situación, sí, definitivamente se sentía feliz al tenerlos como amigos, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa

—¿Haremos algo o estaremos todo el día en el aeropuerto?—Llamó la atención de sus acompañantes que se encontraban discutiendo debido al apodo, estos detuvieron si pequeña discusión y asintieron para después salir del aeropuerto charlando de cosas realmente tontas.

 **Ashuerwo se preguntarán el porque volví a subir la historia, bueno como en un principio, disculpen el término —pero es cierto alv— la cagué en los capítulos ya que tienen misterio innecesario y confunden al lector. Por ello opté por volver a escribirlos o mínimo cambiar las escenas que son confusas —parece YOI que de igual forma lo modificaron— Espero y entiendan :'v**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Anteriormente en Stay Close To Me...**_

 _El ojiazul rió ante la situación—¿Haremos algo o estaremos todo el día en el aeropuerto? —Llamó la atención de sus acompañantes, estos asintieron y salieron del aeropuerto._

(...)

Mientras caminaban y charlaban—comiendo las gomitas—llegaron a un parque ubicado cerca del aeropuerto.

—Oh, miren ahí están vendiendo almendran garapiñadas ¿compramos?—Dijo Javier una vez que ya estaban en el centro del parque.

—Ustedes vayan a comprarlas yo iré a buscar un lugar para sentarnos—Respondió Dean en un perfecto inglés, Yuzuru y Javier lo miraron y asintieron.

—No nos tardamos Dean—Habló Yuzuru, él y Fernández corrieron al puesto de almendras para comprar de éstas mismas para los tres. El albino caminó buscando una mesa disponible hasta que vio a un perro de trineo de pelaje negro y blanco, no le tomó mucha importancia hasta que el perro ladró corriendo hacia él y se arrojo a Katsuki tumbándolo.

—¡Auch!—Exclamó cerrando fuertemente los ojos debido al golpe que recibió en su cabeza, mientras que el perro comenzó a lamerle la cara él trató de incorporarse—¡O-Oi!—Intentó evadir las lamidas del canino pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

—¡Lo siento!—Se escuchó una voz femenina corriendo a ayudar al albino. Al acercarse y quitar al perro, el ojiazul se incorporó limpiando la baba de su rostro—Lo siento mucho en verdad, ¿estás bien?—Al levantar la mirada vio a una chica rubia, de tez blanca y ojos de color.

—Ah, sí estoy bien gracias ¿es tu perro?—Miró al canino y este se encontraba sentado agitando la cola felizmente.

—Sí, se llama Ellery—Sonrió, Dean acercó su mano al rostro de Ellery y lo acarició—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Preguntó la chica.

—Mi nombre es Dean Katsuki—Soltó al perro y se levantó. _Hmm se me hace familiar su rostro..._ Pensó Yulia mirando detalladamente al albino.

—Mucho gusto Dean, mi nombre es Yulia Lipnitskaya—El canino ladró corriendo hacía el lado izquierdo,ambos jóvenes voltearon y vieron que este brincaba alegre y era acariciado por Hanyū y por Fernández.

—Oh, ¡Yulia que sorpresa!—Habló Javier acercándose seguido del azabache y el canino.

La rubia rió levemente y se acomodó uno de sus rubios mechones —Sólo vine de visita Javier—Ellery se acercó a su dueña y esta le puso la correa para evitar que el perro empujase a alguien más.

—Yulia hola—Sonrió Yuzuru—¿Cómo has estado?—Preguntó para después llevarse a la boca una almendra.

—Bien, entrenando ¿ustedes?—Se desató el cabello y se volvió a hacer la coleta sujetando esta vez el mechón que tenía suelto.

—Igual, ¿competirás esta temporada?—Recargo su brazo en el hombro de Hanyū, mientras que el albino permanecía callado mirando a los demás charlar, se sentía de sobra.

—Claro, planeó ganar el oro en la Grand Prix Final nuevamente, ¿ustedes competirán?—Sonrió de lado, Fernández rió.

—Sí, pero Javier descansará esta temporada y hasta que sea mi turno ayudaré a Dean—Explicó Yuzuru—después de todo, es su primera competencia como Senior—Yulia se sorprendió y vio al albino analizándolo, este al observar que la rubia lo miraba fijamente se sintió incómodo. Entonces no era él. La mente de Yulia ya inventaba cosas.

—Seguro ganarás, tienes pinta de ser bueno espero verte ganar el oro, bien tengo que irme. ¡Dasvidania!—Se despidió en su idioma original, Dean tuvo que admitir que fue incómodo pero le alegró el apoyo de Lipnitskaya.

Javier le arrojó sus almendras y este las atrapó, las abrió y se llevó una a los labios, se quedó quieto unos segundos pensando y luego se la masticó.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, encarnó una ceja y lo sacó del bolsillo de su sudadera. Era un mensaje de Yurio.

 _"— Hey, Dean, ven rápido al hotel el cerdo se está alterando_

 _—Ya voy"_

—Chicos, lo siento tengo que irme es una emergencia—Guardo su celular y dio media vuelta —nos vemos en la pista—Hizo un ademán en forma de despedida y se fue corriendo directo al hotel.

(...)

No puedo creerlo, estoy agitado.

Después de tanto tiempo, no sé que hacer. Seguí caminando en círculos por la habitación hasta que recibí un fuerte golpe haciéndome caer boca abajo al suelo.

—¡Oi, cerdo, deja de alterarte por todo!—Me volvió a patear, realmente dolía—Me enferma tu nerviosismo—Iba a darme otra patada notablemente más fuerte pero Otabek puso su mano en su hombro.

—Yuri, tranquilo, trata de entender el porqué está alterado—Dijo con voz firme, seria y sin dejar de ver a Yurio.

—Tsk, que fastidio, Dean está por venir así que deja de lloriquear, cerdo—Se alejó de mí, metió sus manos en su chaqueta negra con toques leopardados. Me incorporé y acomode mis lentes mirando el suelo.

—¡Siento la tardanza!—Gritó mi pequeño Dean entrando a la habitación. Se veía cansado, aparentemente corrió demasiado. Me empiezo a sentir mal al hacer que deje a sus amigos por venir hasta acá solo porque yo no sé controlar mis emociones...

—¿E-Estás bien quieres un vaso de agua?—Me acerqué a él preocupado y sólo me sonrió, hasta su sonrisa es igual que la de Viktor. Diablos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—Negó levemente con la mano acomodándose el fleco. Definitivamente era Viktor, pero joven y sin tener tanta frente.

—Dean, han subido los participantes de la competencia—Habló Lilia para después cruzarse de brazos. Inmediatamente sacó su celular y empezó a revisar las noticias.

—No puede ser—Dijo mirando fijamente el móvil—mi siguiente competencia es con...

 **¡Hi!**  
 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia son bienvenidas, y sí tengo algún error ortográfico o de edición disculpen.**  
 **Espero y disfrutarán del capítulo, no iba a continuarla pero mi hermana me dijo, y si ella lo dice lo hago :v -Inserte voces de las hermanas de tambor-.**

 **No olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios -se arrepiente internamente de haber borrado la historia-**

 **Besos y saludos! \\(w)/**


	3. Chapter Three

(...)

—¡Vitya!—Yakov gritó buscando como loco al albino, por otro lado el anteriormente mencionado se encontraba caminando por la calle cercana a la pista de hielo seguido por el menor.

—¿Porqué nos fuimos?—Preguntó Anton sin apartar la vista de su móvil.

—Porque es aburrido estar encerrado ahí, es mejor salir ¿no crees?—Lo miró por encima de su hombro sin detener su caminata.

—Tal vez ¿con qué objetivo caminamos sin rumbo?— Encarnó una ceja levantando ligeramente la mirada. El ojiazul regresó su mirada al frente pensando en las palabras del menor.

—Hahaha eres igual que tu madre—Dejó escapar una risa de sus labios, pero cierto azabache interrumpió sus pensamientos provocando que detuviera el paso. El albino no vio que Viktor se detuvo y chocó contra él

—¿Viktor ahora qué te pasa?—Hizo una leve mueca. Miró al ojiazul y se sorprendió al ver que éste tenía la mirada perdida — Hey, ¿estás bien?—Se encontraba extrañado por el comportamiento del mayir, Nikiforov parpadeo un par de veces para después sonreír y mirarlo.

—Tranquilo estoy bien, sólo pensaba—Dirigió su vista al cielo unos segundos con nostalgia y luego metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¿En qué?—Apagó el móvil curioso por la respuesta de Viktor, sacó una liga de su chaqueta y se ató su largo cabello.

—En el pasado—Suspiró—volvamos con Yakov, o seguro se volverá loco—Sonrió divertido, giró sobre sus talones y caminó directamente a la pista.

El chico lo miró unos segundos y caminó detrás de él a paso lento, sabía muy bien en que pensaba, lo sabía desde que era un niño ¿pero qué le diría? "Oye sé perfectamente lo que te atormenta de tu pasado, es más lo sé desde que te conocí". Era ridículo, muy ridículo.

Entraron a la pista y fueron recibidos por los gritos y regaños de parte de Yakov. El menor solamente permaneció en silencio, Viktor no era el único que era atormentado por su pasado.

Yakov suspiró resignado y dejó practicando a Viktor y al albino se puso sus patines negros y entró primero a la pista, recordando, cuando conoció a Viktor, cuando conoció a Yakov y sus pensamientos y metas que incluso actualmente tenía.

 **. . .**

 **Nikiforov entrenaba al menor hasta que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su entrenador.**

 **—¿A dónde iremos? — Preguntó el pequeño jugando con uno de sus mechones.**

 **—Iremos con mi entrenador, él te entrenará y a mí obviamente—Explicó, llegaron a la pista donde se encontraba Yakov, entraron y fueron directamente con él.**

 **—¿Huh? Vitya, ¿qué haces aquí?—Frunció ligeramente el ceño.**

 **—Sé que es mi día libre, pero este pequeñín necesita de un buen entrenador—Señaló al albino que se escondía detrás de él.**

 **—Hmm... —Miró fijamente al niño analizandolo. Se parece a Dean, no puede ser él está muerto. Pensó Yakov — muy bien—Aceptó finalmente, y así, los duros días de entrenamiento comenzaron y se dio cuenta de que Viktor tenía razón, Yakov era un buen entrenador, tanto que el chico se volvió muy buen patinador pero aún estaba lejos de ser perfecto o como Nikiforov.**

 **Quería superar a Viktor, lo deseaba y lo lograría, les haría ver a todos quién era él y a Nikiforov que él, era mejor que los demás que conoció.**

 **. . .**

—Viktor, vete tú primero, yo me quedaré un rato más—Hablé mirándolo mientras que guardaba sus patines.

—¿Eh? Vale—Se encogió de hombros-pero si tu madre se enoja, sobre ti—Sonrió y salió de la pista.

—Yakov ¿podrías?—Yakov me miró y captó la indirecta, salió de la pista dejándome completamente solo. Por fin.

Miré por el gran ventanal de la pista y admire la luna. A veces me preguntó ¿en esté momento qué estará haciendo? ¿Le tendrá rencor a Viktor?

No es que me importe mucho pero, tengo tanto tiempo sin verlo seguramente ni me recuerde. ¿Lo volveré a ver? Digo, sí es así espero y me recuerde...

(...)

El albino se incorporó, se acostumbró a la luz y se levantó de su cama, se fue a bañarse, se puso su típico traje de entrenamiento y salió del baño y vio ya vistido al mayor.

—Oh, buenos días-Sonrió tiernamente—

—Buenos días—El ojiazul le devolvió la sonrisa, salieron del cuarto y se encontraron con un minino, un kazajo y una ex bailarina de ballet.

—Buenos días Yura, Otabek y Lilia— Hizo un ademán en forma de saludo, los mencionados lo miraron junto al azabache.

Los dos se sentaron en la mesa junto a los demás y empezaron a desayunar tranquilamente, sin embargo el albino sentía un nudo en el estómago.

Al terminar de desayunar, salieron del hotel y se dirigieron a la pista, al llegar inmediatamente, Yura, Dean y Beka se pusieron sus patines para después entrar a la pista.

Yuuri decidió revisar unas cuantas cosas del trabajo, mientras que Lilia estaba atenta a cada movimiento de los chicos. Y se preguntaba, ¿Yakov ya sabrá la verdad?

La última vez que lo vio, este no tenía ni la menor idea de lo ocurrido, el maldito de Nikiforov no le informó, sin embargo el ver al pequeño Katsuki crecer hasta lo que era actualmente, la hacía sentirse bien,orgullosa de que a pesar de lo que vivió Dean siguió adelante y se convirtió en un buen muchacho.

Por otro lado, Yurio maldecía en voz baja, el Katsudon se negaba a volver a la pista, no lo entendía Dean ya podía ser independiente, cuidaba más al cerdo que él al joven Katsuki. Realmente era un idiota, un idiota que dejó el patinaje por un viejo más idiota que el japonés, una desgracia completa para Rusia.

Otabek miró de reojo a Yuri, vio la cara de enfado del rubio y no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía un tierno gatito haciendo un puchero. Recordó años atrás, cuándo se dio cuenta poco a poco lo que sentía por el minino.

Por fin había logrado hacer el salchow cuádruple a la perfección, estaba agotado pero aún tenía fuerzas para entrenar más, repitió la rutina del programa corto, la música sonaba en su mente y él realizaba los movimientos con delicadeza pero eran precisos, algo que Lilia, Yurio y Yuzuru le enseñaron y les agradeció de corazón.

Intentó realizar un flip cuádruple, pero terminó en el suelo con un gran dolor en el trasero y maldiciendo, en ese aspecto era idéntico a Plisetsky. Las costumbres.

—Dean, ¿quieres que te ayudé?—Se acercó Yuuri desde el exterior mirando al albino.

—Bueno sino es mucho pedir...—Sonrió apenado y agitado a penas podía hablar bien. El azabache asintió, se puso sus patines—qué aún conservaba—y entró a la pista, se acercó al ojiazul y lo miró.

—Bien pon atención para que puedas hacerlo ¿vale?—El chico asintió emocionado, siempre le gustó ver a Yuuri en la pista. Era tan delicado en sus movimientos que te atrapaba parecía que creaba la música.

Su madre sonrió tiernamente ante la emoción de Dean, se preparó unos minutos y realizó a la perfección el flip cuádruple. Estuvieron ensayando el cuádruple hasta que el chico logró hacerlo recibiendo una felicitación por parte de Katsuki, Lilia y Otabek, mientras que Yurio seguía concentrado en su rutina.

En dos días, daría inicio la competencia. La seguridad de dos albinos, su potencial, harían historia.

 **Tengo que admitir que es pesado re-escribir los capítulos. Pero prefiero hacerlo a que queden confusos como anteriormente quedaron, si hay un error mis disculpas :'v**

 **Dasvidania!**


	4. Chapter Four

**_Anteriormente en Stay Close To Me..._**

 _Quería superar a Viktor, lo deseaba y lo lograría, les haría ver a todos quién era él, y a Nikiforov que él, era mejor que los demás que conoció._

 _En dos días, daría inicio la competencia. La seguridad de dos albinos, su potencial, harían historia..._

(...)

Al terminar de ensayar salió de la pista, estaba totalmente agotado. Viktor tenía razón. Su madre lo mataría, con lo manipuladora y gruñona que era seguro acabaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Llegó al departamento alrededor de la media noche, entró y lo primero qué se encontró fue a su madre con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras que cerca de ella Viktor se encontraba sentado viendo atentamente su celular, aparentemente veía un vídeo de un patinador.

—¿Porqué tan tarde?—Dijo tratando de no gritar, se notaba en su tono de voz.

—Estaba entrenando—Habló serio, a veces se preguntaba como soportaba a su madre. Era peor que una bruja.

—¿Y? No tienes por qué llegar tarde si las prácticas terminan a las ocho—Apretó fuertemente los puños, esa mujer no se merecía el título de madre.

—Halsey, tranquila-Dijo Nikiforov sin dejar de mirar el vídeo—la competencia es en dos días—La miró de reojo, por primera vez se encontraba serio, la pelinegra bufó molesta y se fue diciendo que ya se iba a dormir.

—Joder—Murmuró el chico llamando la atención del mayor—gracias, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportarla—Dejó su bolsa de deporte en la silla del comedor justo al lado del albino.

—Hey respira, pronto serás mayor de edad, cuando lo seas podrás independizarte si así lo deseas—Se encogió de hombros—hasta entonces calla y obedece a tu madre—Sonrió—¿de acuerdo?

—Vale, vale-Suspiró cansado—Me independizaré al cumplir los dieciocho—Miró a Viktor y este asintió.

—Ahora ve a dormir, mañana será un largo día y sí quieres ganar en la competencia debes esforzarte, ¿escuchaste Anton?—Encarnó una ceja al ver la mirada en la nada del menor.

—Sí, tienes razón iré a dormir—Giró sobre sus talones y miró al albino de reojo—buenas noches, papá—Finalizó y caminó hasta llegar a su cuarto.

—Descansa, hijo...—Murmuró casi para él, miró nuevamente su celular y puso play al vídeo.

 _"¡Espere Katsuki! ¿¡Volverá a competir por el oro en el Grand Prix Final!?"_. Preguntó un reportero, el azabache pensó unos segundos, sus ojos chocolatosos se veían con mucha nostalgia, verlo así hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.

"No, dejaré el patinaje". Dijo con voz fría, simplemente sintió que su corazón se rompía, aquel qué duró mucho reparando las piezas rotas, volvió a romperse.

Apagó el móvil y miró por la ventana, viendo la luna. Se estaba muriendo por dentro, su sonrisa era falsa, en Hasetsu y con Yuuri su sonrisa era radiante y sincera actualmente no, sus ojos zafiro estaban llenos de dolor y su corazón gritaba. Gritaba el nombre de Katsuki gritaba de dolor, gritaba para que todo esto finalmente sea una pesadilla y despertará junto a su pequeño cerdito, pedía a la luna despertar cada mañana viendo el rostro más hermoso de todos, enseñándole a patinar a un pequeño fruto del amor que tenían y no despertar para fingir una sonrisa, para soportar a una mujer que no amaba y estaba obligado a quedarse con ella, a ver a su hijo sufriendo internamente por Halsey.

Viktor Nikiforov, estaba roto.

(...)

Se encontraban en el avión, no tardaba mucho para aterrizar en España. Por suerte para ambos albinos Halsey no pudo ir con ellos a causa de su trabajo.

Al llegar, fueron directamente al hotel, desempacaron y finalmente fueron a la pista, entrenaron unas horas y salieron de tal exhaustos. Sus estómagos empezaron a rugir y decidieron ir a comer, pareció que el tiempo pasó volando, se fueron a dormir temprano. Después de todo, mañana sería la competencia que daría comienzo al Grand Prix.

 **Hi!**

 **Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero es más para aclarar unas cosas, si les gustó, tienen una duda, sugerencia u opinión son bienvenidas, sin insultos claro.**

 **Si tengo un error de edición u ortografía disculpen.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Ｏ** **(≧∇≦)Ｏ**


	5. Chapter Five

p data-p-id="b93db7c32b6847d844ed27b9f0862c13"strongemAnteriormente en Stay Close Me.../em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="7791b3b31e903f5b0277d9143eee3fea"emMañana sería la competencia que daría comienzo al Grand Prix./em/p  
p data-p-id="a983530c8e824d30e214200ef6f8a2d7"(...)/p  
p data-p-id="7c834573c6050e87cad6e979851cf61b"Dioses, me estoy poniendo muy nervioso, no sólo por qué es mi primera competencia como Senior sino, por qué un Nikiforov competirá junto a mí. Agradezco que Yuzuru competirá también,sino me mataría de seguro./p  
p data-p-id="b425a7c972de53d8e058945e034cc7b6"Llegamos temprano a la pista, todo ya estaba listo, entramos a practicar, bueno los demás competidores incluyendo a Hanyū, yo decidí no practicar ya que si me equivoco en un salto me pondré más nervioso, las personas iban llegando para tener un buen lugar, de verdad quisiera quedar bajo tierra.../p  
p data-p-id="56539fb6edb05ff9b04bdd324dc3514d"—Dean—Me llamó Lilia—tranquilo lo harás bien, entrenaste muy duro—Asentí, tiene razón yo puedo ganar esta competencia. Por dios, si me estoy muriendo en esta competencia no quiero saber cómo me pondré en el Grand Prix Final, bueno si calificó para tal./p  
p data-p-id="e49f32a1ae1849ca54547e9299b5e758"Pasaron las horas, era momento de sacar un número para saber nuestro turno./p  
p data-p-id="45e4b63fbd7fcb9d075c173627237774"—Katsuki Dean—Habló una chica, si horas atrás estaba nervioso ahora más, me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta ella./p  
p data-p-id="35956c952781373ddac2ab0f66006d47"Todo menos el primer lugar, todo menos el primer lugar, por el amor de dios. ¡No quiero ser el primero!/p  
p data-p-id="2084f1ffb2503272900be29b5c3c577b"(...)/p  
p data-p-id="01b78de545cfd67ef50859bbd1430356"El ojiazul metió la mano en aquel molde de vidrio lleno de papeles, saco uno de ellos y se lo entregó a la chica./p  
p data-p-id="385bfb7671c66e4c9e493429f39409ba"—Katsuki, eres el cuarto—Anunció, el chico suspiró de alivio y volvió a su asiento, pasaron unos minutos nombrando a los demás competidores, hasta que cierto nombre hizo que Dean sintiera un escalofrío pasar por su espalda./p  
p data-p-id="8bf16c19f1be2ab4c30b7a9f5c6d90b2"—Nikiforov Anton—Mencionó la chica mirando por los lados buscando al joven Nikiforov. Los periodistas comenzaron a hacer escándalo ¿Qué estará pasando? Pensó Dean, miró la entrada y los vio, vio entrar a Viktor y a Anton Nikiforov./p  
p data-p-id="14ac10dff44c38a52c3ac8262eb519e5"—Lo siento, aquí estoy—Sonrió el albino, Katsuki empezó a buscar a Yuuri pero olvidó que este había tenido que ir con Lilia a comprar pañuelos puesto que los habían olvidado en Hasetsu. Se puso la gorra de su sudadera de Japón y bajo la mirada./p  
p data-p-id="71757cc4f9d0fca677316c36b601a3e7"—Nikiforov, eres el tercero—Dijo la chica sacando a Dean de sus pensamientos, levantó el rostro y miró a Viktor al lado de Anton, más destrozado no podría estar./p  
p data-p-id="11e89a8cecda94dda81cc1219e842776"—Yuzuru Hanyū—Era el último, se levantó animado y tomó un papel—Eres el primero—Asintió y miró a Dean, se detuvo y vio que este tenía la vista concentrada en los Nikiforov, decidió sentarse a su lado puesto que su amigo se empezó a poner pálido./p  
p data-p-id="c91284e779f9e5471598231aa23c0ce6"—Oye Dean ¿estás bien?—Preguntó el azabache, Katsuki parpadeo un par de veces, miró a Hanyū, su mirada lo decía todo pensó que lo había superado, pero no y el azabache comprendió eso perfectamente./p  
p data-p-id="b4ce030b3aaae71518be42342e934357"Negó lentamente, bajó nuevamente la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos—Iré al sanitario, ya vengo—Se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa a Yuzuru, una sonrisa llena de dolor y nostalgia./p  
p data-p-id="5634db7b5030b2b48af9e5a21d2c93e4"(...)/p  
p data-p-id="b449a04117030888a426e6daca96ace8"Entró al baño de hombres, y se metió a uno de los sanitarios. Debía calmarse, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, no era bueno afectarse por Viktor o por Anton, ¿o sí? ¿Qué debía hacer en esos momentos? Tarde o temprano los Nikiforov lo verían, o calentando o patinando./p  
p data-p-id="4cf2de86994192e094f6fff84c52ba29"Respira, respira, respira, cálmate Dean, cálmate. Se decía él mismo en su mente, salió del sanitario, se quitó la gorra y se lavó el rostro. Esperaste mucho tiempo para esto. Ganaré y calificaré para el Grand Prix Final./p  
p data-p-id="011b7cf6ff278d9a7d34098d4119418c"Volvió a colocarse la gorra, sí lo verían sería patinando, sería en su lugar seguro. La pista de hielo. Salió de los baños y se dirigió a dónde Hanyū. Éste al verlo se levantó y lo miro triste./p  
p data-p-id="e1c9d8723eae182d9508ab56f0f8f652"—¿Te encuentras bien?—Habló, Dean asintió no se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos menos si se trataba de Viktor alguien que debió haber estado a su lado desde niño. Aunque su corazón le decía que Nikiforov no tenía la culpa de todo, y era verdad, pero pudo haber luchado por él y Yuuri ¿no?/p  
p data-p-id="61b30f06ead733b0d3fd16aabb03b84a"—Sí, vamos después de todo es tu turno Yuzuru-Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, el azabache no muy convencido lo siguió, sabía que el albino no estaba bien. Lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, lo mejor era no decirle nada al respecto, eso empeoraría las cosas y no sonaba lindo./p  
p data-p-id="b00d3fc3c1d6adfa46b5307bcbf05ae8"—Ahora el primer competidor—Habló uno de los dos conductores—¡Yuzuru Hanyū!—Entró a la pista el azabache con su traje blanco con toques negros, se colocó en medio de la pista serio, extendió los brazos para después colocarlos al costado de su torso y la música comenzó. Su programa tenía cinco cuádruples, practicó por mucho tiempo y Brian le dio varios consejos que le ayudarían en su rutina./p 


	6. Chapter Six

**_Anteriormente en Stay Close Me..._**

 _"Ganaré y calificaré para el Grand Prix Final"._

(...)

El azabache y la ojiverde llegaron con unos pañuelos de un caniche, a pesar de que Dean nunca más volvió a ver a Makkachin. Los caniches siempre fueron sus favoritos.

—Dean lamentó la tardanza—Sonrió Katsuki, el albino le devolvió la sonrisa pero más pequeña y nostálgica lo cual alarmó a Yuuri.

—¿Qué número te tocó?—Preguntó Lilia y le empezó a acomodar el cabello.

—El cuarto—Su tono de voz no era el mismo, era más frío.

—Una presentación digna de Hanyū, su puntuación total es de...¡213.24!—El público empezó a aplaudir—Ahora el segundo competidor ¡Minami Kenjiro!—Entró a la pista un joven rubio con un mechón rojizo.

—Ah, le toca a Minami—Dijo Yuuri viendo bailar a Kenjiro.

(...)

Minami estaba a punto de terminar y...esperen, ¡El tercer competidor es Anton!

Maldición, si mamá lo ve junto a Viktor no sé que podría pasar.

—Esto, mamá yo...—Me estoy poniendo tenso, joder ¿qué hago? No quiero que se vuelva a deprimir o se ponga triste el corazón de Yuuri es muy frágil.

— Iré al baño después me dices lo que querías Dean—Me sonrió y salió disparado en dirección al sanitario.

Suspiré aliviado, menos mal que en el desayuno bebió demasiado jugo de naranja.

Parece que Minami conseguirá una buena puntuación...¡93.14 damas y caballeros!

—Ahora el tercer competidor ¡Anton Nikiforov!—Entró a la pista, se había atado el cabello en una coleta, su traje era negro con toques rojizos. Se colocó en medio de la pista y la música empezó a sonar.

La canción de programa corto me era, conocida, creo que de un grupo famoso. No recuerdo bien.

Su primer salto fue un axel triple, luego una combinación, una pirueta en posición baja. Sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más difíciles.

Y finalmente, la canción terminó y él quedó en una posición con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y su respiración notablemente agitada.

—¡Un aplauso para el hijo de la leyenda viviente Viktor Nikiforov!—El público enloqueció...mierda, me estoy alterando. ¿Y sí no gano? ¿Qué pasa si no gano una buena puntuación como para llegar al podio?—su calificación es de...¡190.50!

(...)

El rubio caminaba buscando a los Katsuki, agradecía que no iba a participar en esa competición. Llegó al área de patinadores y vio a Dean pálido.

—Oi, Dean—Lo llamó pero este permaneció en estado de shock sin apartar la mirada de la pista. Dirigió su vista al centro de la pista, vio al albino con ojos chocolatosos. Al principio no entendió del todo, pero cuando los conductores dijeron su nombre abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Ahora el cuarto competidor—Habló el conductor sacando al ojiverde de sus pensamientos al igual que al albino, era su turno. Debía mantener la calma, demostraría que los Katsuki eran igual de buenos que los Nikiforov.


End file.
